


Grayson Dolan Imagine

by InsecureGeek



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecureGeek/pseuds/InsecureGeek
Summary: Cute lil scenario with gray, it may involve a beach, food, dates, shirtless grayson and cute ethan





	Grayson Dolan Imagine

Chapter 1 (one shots) 

“Y/N !! Come on Gray’s waiting!!” yelled Ethan  
“I’m coming jeeze!!!” you reply back, grabbing your keys and phone.  
You have been dating Grayson for a good 4 or 5 months now and you are at the state in the relationship where you’re comfortable around each other. It’s your monthly thing that does where he takes you on dates and he insisted on taking you out for a romantic picnic. Ethan was dropping you off because your car was being fixed (insert dream car).  
“Soooooo…..” Ethan started.  
“You excited?” he finished, with a side glance while he was driving.  
You laughed at the way the fringe of his hair flopped into his face and then he ran his fingers through it with one hand, hazel eyes still glued to the road.  
“What? What’s so funny?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“ Oh nothing…” you replied  
“Come on! Best friends don’t lie! Especially if they are dating his twin brother…” he said innocently.  
“Don’t you guilt trip me Ethan Grant Dolan!” you say.  
“I just did and guess what Y/N? Deal with it” he said sassily, pulling his head into his shoulders, shaking it slightly to the side at the same time, then focuses back on the road.  
“Fine, fine, I was just laughing at your floppy ass hair you goofball!” you say surrendering your hands in front of you.  
He gasps and puts a free hand to his heart.  
“Oh that hurts, it hurts me right here” he says dramatically pointing to his chest.  
You laugh it off and you both start singing along to a upbeat song. 

After the song finished you decided to ask him a few questions about the date you’re going on.  
“Hey Eth?”  
“Yeah?” he asked, glancing at you and then back at the road.  
“I have three questions, abou-”  
“YOU SON OF A SPANKY!!! FUCK!” he suddenly yelled at the traffic.  
You laughed at him.  
“Sorry what were your questions?” he asked more calmly.  
“Okay. Firstly why didn’t Gray pick me up?” you ask.  
“Oh cause he wanted to prepare and make sure you’ll like it. Next question, go!” he answered.  
“ Oh okay, has Gray ever done this sorta thing for someone?” you ask cautiously, afraid of what the answer could be.  
“Oh nah, no way. This is the first time he’s even remotely put this much effort into dates for a girl. You do it every month so that means he really cares about you. He would not stop rambling about how perfect and beautiful you are. Don’t tell him I told you or he’ll have my head” he added a chuckle at the end, bobbing his head to the radio afterwards.  
“Last question. Do you think it’s weird I’m dating your brother?” you ask.  
“Well yeah but I kinda ship it, I mean you two are pretty cute together, I’m not gonna lie. I just wish I had someone like he does. Someone as awesome as you, but not you if you know what I mean? Someone I love just like Grayson loves you.” he replied honestly.  
“Wait, Grayson loves me?” you ask shocked.  
His mouth makes an “O” shape and he says shit under his breath.  
“Uhhhh….” he’s searching for words but can’t quite say them, opening his mouth then closing it again.  
He finally speaks again after he’s obviously gathered his thoughts and a response.  
“ Well I’m not sure, I just assumed by the way he looks at you…. Not that, that says anything….” he sees your face drop.  
“I-I mean it could, he’s very expressive of emotions with his looks…. Not that he’s made this type of look before…. Uhhh I mean to any other girl…well maybe he has, I dunno…. it’s not like I’m always with him… just mostly…. I do know that he likes you more than any girl he’s ever been with that’s for sure.” stumbles over his words.

You both drift into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. A trip that seems to go forever. When you finally arrive, you notice you are at a beach with sand that stretches for miles and crystal blue ocean that crashes against the shore, making a calming sound. It seems like a very secluded beach where barely anyone knows of it’s beauty. You spot Grayson over to the left. He’s wearing a simple black shirt that shows off his defined abs underneath, a pair of board shorts and his signature pink hat, which he’s wearing backwards. You think he can’t look anymore perfect the way he’s looking at the waves and stares out to the sea, until he turns and spots you. His face automatically lights up and his grin goes so wide you can almost see his dimples from afar. He’s waving at you beckoning you over to the neatly set out picnic that is a checkered blanket, a basket of food and a champagne bottle sitting in an ice bucket. You find yourself smiling and waving back. You turn to Ethan.  
“Thanks Eth, see you soon?”  
“Yeah for sure, we are going to the movies tomorrow remember. I’ll be in bed by the time you get home, urrrh sorry mine and Grays place, I don’t wanna be a third wheel or anything. now go to your date.” he demands with a soft smile.  
He rarely ever does a real smile and that’s exactly what this was. A grin that made his dimples appear and his cheeks rise slightly, it was adorable, you could really tell when he’s happy because his eyes would  
squint slightly with crows feet in the edges of his eyes. Ethan hated his smile so being a good bestie, you remind him almost every day in a text or call, to just relax, stop worrying and smile because it’s beautiful.  
“ yes sir!” you say, saluting him with a fake seriousness and then turning away with a smile.  
You hear a laugh from behind you as you walk towards Grayson down the beach and then you hear a car door slam. Then an engine starts and drives off, the noise fading into the distance. 

Once you reach Grayson, he pulls you in for a kiss. Once you break apart he says “hi” with a shy smile.  
“ hi yourself” you say back, kissing him again.  
“So you like it?” he asks as you pull away, looking at your surroundings up close.  
“Like it? I LOVE it!” you say enthusiastically after looking around.  
He laughs at you being so extra and you could honestly listen to that laugh all day.  
You both sit down, legs outstretched towards the ocean. He turns his head side ways and looks at you, showing off his sharp jawline that could cut a diamond and very defined, high cheek bones.  
“Shall we eat? I’m actually so hungry” he asks.  
“Uhhh duh when do I ever say no to food Gray?” you ask with a fake seriousness but give it away when you smile at the cute dimpled smile he gives you.  
His smile is something to die for. He has cute ass dimples that make his cheeks rise, his cheeks have pronounced lines from smiling often, it’s often a big toothy smile and he sometimes but rarely scrunches his nose and squints, shaking his head if you made a bad joke or say something gross. It’s not really a smile and it only ever happens for a second but, you notice. It’s a majorly adorable quality he has.  
“ see theres a reason I picked you” he says grabbing out some sandwiches, handing you one.  
It snaps you out of thinking about his many adorable and hot qualities.  
“It’s PB+J, just the way you like it, hold the catfish and pizza of course, we also have champagne for after wards.” he says and then bites into his sandwich with a wink.  
You nod your thanks and laugh then biting into the sandwich. Making a groan because of how good it tastes. 

You both finish your food and crack open the champagne. You finish your glass and look to see Grayson chuckling at you.  
“What? What is it?” you ask worriedly  
“Oh, you just have a little….” he nods wiping away some jelly from your top lip with his thumb slightly laughing.  
Your faces stay close and he leans in. You meet in a soft and gentle kiss. He pulls you into his lap so that you’re straddling him, launching back in to kiss you more. You make out for a while until you both run out of breath. You pull back to look at him softly.  
“I hope you are wearing underwear and a bra cause we are going swimming.” He leans in and whispers in your ear “actually I don’t really care if you’re wearing underwear… we can always go skinny dipping…. it’s an area only me, Ethan and you know about….. No one is around….”  
You laugh as he leans back.  
“Of course I am Gray, but we can stay here and continue….this….” you say leaning down and reconnecting your lips.

“Uh uhh, no you don’t” he says lifting you off his lap and manages to stand up holding a hand out to you. You take it and start stripping off your jeans and shirt. He takes off his black shirt and it gives you a full view of his abs, he then takes off his pink hat. He notices you staring and smirks. He quickly picks you up bridal style and runs towards the water with you. Once his knees meet the water he drops you in. You resurface, hair all wet.  
“GRAYSON BAILEY DOLAN!!!” You yell  
He laughs as you splash him with water.  
You jump on him and make him go under water. He re emerges and runs a hand through his wet hair and grabbing your wrist with the other. He laughs and kisses you deeply. He then pulls you away deeper into the water until you are both up to your shoulders in it.  
“Y/N….” he starts, holding you closer so your bodies are pressed closer together.  
“What? What’s wrong? Gray?” you ask  
He just pads a thumb over your cheek wiping away water and looking into your eyes.  
“Gray? Baby you’re scaring me? What’s wrong?” you breathe out quietly and wearily.  
He doesn’t break eye contact and then he grabs your waist with the hand that’s under water, pulling you impossibly closer, other hand still cupping your cheek.

“Okay.. Here goes….” he starts  
You wait expectantly.  
“I love you Y/N and I’ve been in love with you since we first met. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” he says softly.  
You just stare at his gorgeous face with shock to what he just told you. Ethan was right. You run your finger along his jawline, towards the front of his face and over the mole on his chin. You have no words and he looks increasingly nervous. You just kiss him, passionately but softly, carefully but full of reassurance. As soon as you pull back slowly and you both open your eyes, you stare into his beautiful hazel eyes and tell him.  
“ Grayson, I love you too, I'm so in love with you ” you say, never breaking eye contact. You both smile and kiss again but a huge wave comes crashing over you both making you break apart. You both resurface laughing your heads off. 

“God I could get used to this” you say smiling.  
“ used to what? Getting smashed by waves?” He asks with a confused smile.  
“Hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, running my fingers down your stunning jawline and abs. Kissing you. Loving you” you say honestly.  
“I could get used to loving you too. Let’s continue this on shore hey? he asks pulling you by entwined hands through the water. 

Once you reach knee height, he picks you up bridal style again and carries you to shore, carefully placing you on the blanket.  
“SON OF A SPANKY!!!” he yells.  
“What?” you ask, grabbing his hand as he stand above you… dripping wet, still smoking hot.  
“I forgot towels!” He exclaims.  
“I tried to get everything perfect!” he added.  
“ It is perfect Gray, I’m with you, you’re with me. Plus I guess we just have to stay out here until we dry then huh? Or not dry…” you implied with a smirk.  
He smiles, dimples fully on display, kneels down on all fours, legs on either side of yours and both hands you at either side of your head. He leans his head down and whispers,”Mmm okay then” and kisses you deeply. You both make out until dark and then Grayson packs everything up and drives you back to his and Ethan’s place.

You both spend the night cuddled up on the couch in one of his hoodies, watching Netflix and eating popcorn. This day couldn’t get anymore perfect if it tried. Oh wait, it could. You vaguely remember falling asleep in Grays arms and half waking up when he was carrying you to bed. You remember him placing you down on the side that you claimed and taking your jeans off so you’re comfy. You also remember him taking his shirt off and was wearing only his grey colored sweats that you bought him, when he turned off the light and climbed in next to you. The last thing you remember is that he gave you a kiss on the temple and got into his place of big spoon, cuddling you back to a peaceful slumber again.


End file.
